


Only You

by FoxNPhoenix



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Duet, Love Poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNPhoenix/pseuds/FoxNPhoenix
Summary: Duet love poem between Aziraphale & Crowley.





	Only You

The morning is everything, the demon sighs.  
Sunrise. Your voice.  
The texture of it flowing down my collarbone into the corner  
of my elbow, where it pools like liquid gold. 

Distracted over breakfast -  
the songbirds wake; singing hymns and paens to your  
inexorable and numberless beauties, O hazel-eyed divinity.  
All I can do is fumble over my eggs in wordless wonder.

Nightfall is everything, the angel hymns.  
Moonrise. Your breath condenses in the cool of the evening,  
gathering ‘round our heads like a prayer floating up to the ears  
of all the Gods and Kami.

Distracted over supper -  
Your eyes of gold shine, reflecting the full moon’s light;  
delight echoing in your words, depths of love and longing  
dripping from each sacred syllable; it stops my heart.

At every moment in between, their songs uniting;  
the sacred pulse of your blood moving through your veins  
shakes the air around you, the heat of Life drawing  
my attention, my passion, my devotion.

It was ever only you.  
It is ever only you.  
It will ever be  
only you.


End file.
